Multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) data transmission schemes use multiple antennas of multiple base stations for transmitting and receiving data in order to improve communication performance. Transmitting data according to a MIMO data transmission scheme offers a significant increase in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmission power. This is achieved by higher spectral efficiency and link reliability or diversity.
MIMO data transmission schemes are applied in static cell clusters. Such a cell cluster comprises a plurality of cells transmitting data according to a MIMO data transmission scheme.
US 2010/0034151 A1 discloses a method for implementation in a first functional entity in a wireless communication system that includes a first plurality of base stations for providing wireless connectivity to at least one mobile unit.
WO 2010/060185 A1 discloses a method and system for identifying cell clusters within a coordinated multiple point wireless transmission network in order to reduce scheduling complexity while optimizing throughput and performance.